deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
San vs Mowgli
Description Princess Mononoke vs The Jungle Book! Which one of these Wild Wolf people of legend would come out on top in a fight to the death! Interlude Wiz: Feral Children, a phenomenon of this world that blurs the line between legend and reality. Boomstick: Many are said to have extra-ordinary powers, from being able to talk to animals to having found the Roman Empire! Wiz: But no two Feral Children have stories quite like these two characters. Raised by Wolves, and becoming the stuff of legend. Boomstick: San, the Wolf Princess in the Land to the West. Wiz: And Mowgli, the Man Cub of the Seeonee Wolf Pack. Boomstick: Hes Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And Its our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle! San Wiz: In ancient times, in a land far to the west, in ages long past, dwelt the forests of the gods. Back then, man and beast lived in harmony, but as time went by, most of the great forests was destroyed. Those that remained were guarded by gigantic beasts, who owed their alleigance to the great forest spirit. For those were the days of gods and demons. Boomstick: That may have been the epic monologue to the movie, but one key detail was missing. Not all humans wanted to destroy the forest, One in particular was even raised in it. Wiz: And that human was San. A woman raised by the Wolf gods to be a fearsome warrior and a protector of the forest. Boomstick: San was originally the child belonging to a human couple wandering through the forest. Unfortunately for the baby San, however, her parents were cutting down the forest trees, something which happened to be a crime among forest gods. Once they saw a giant wolf goddess approach them for a midnight snack, they threw their infant daughter to the wolf as a sacrifice and ran for their lives. Man, why do all these origin stories have to be so cruel? Wiz: The baby girl may have intended for the great wolf goddess to eat, but Moro, as the she-wolf was called, chose not to devour the helpless little infant. Instead, she raised her as her own, to be a part of forest and its noble protector. Boomstick: This is normally where most stories end in a happily ever after, but not for San. Far from it in fact, as a certain town was intending to destroy the forest completely. Even worse, they discovered Iron and manufactured gunpowder, so even the great forest gods were in grave danger of being wiped out. Mowgli Pre-Battle Death Battle Conclusion Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Battle of the Genders' themed Death Battles Category:'Animals' themed Death Battles Category:"Nature" themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'East vs West' themed Death Battles Category:'Hunter vs Hunter' themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Human themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:MewtwoSaki Category:'Movie vs. Book' themed Death Battles